The manufacturer of condition responsive indicating instruments, such as thermometers having bimetallic coils for temperature sensing, reduces costs by minimizing number of parts and using plastics, while at the same time trying to assure some amount of accuracy in the operation of the instruments. Such accuracy can be provided or restored, both in the manufacturing process and in after-use, by providing for adjustment of the parts, although this in itself is not necessarily conductive to simplicity of construction or to minimizing the number of parts.
However, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a condition responsive indicating instrument of simple construction and having few parts, some of which are mutually adjustable for maintaining accuracy of indication.
Further, it is a particular object of the present invention to provide a temperature indicating instrument of the foregoing description, which uses a bimetallic spiral coil to sense temperature.